


記一次沉迷遊戲(旅行青蛙AU)

by Flyfeather



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dami很可憐, M/M, 心機翅, 沉迷遊戲
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyfeather/pseuds/Flyfeather
Summary: 如果你沉迷一款遊戲而你的戀人為此不爽，那就讓他也沉迷遊戲。





	記一次沉迷遊戲(旅行青蛙AU)

**Author's Note:**

> 現在才寫這個梗有點晚我知道 但我實在太想寫這個梗了

 Jason汗津津地躺在床上喘著氣，高潮餘韻竄進四肢百骸後緩緩褪去，那是一種由內而外的舒緩。如果你長年當一個必須時刻警惕的義警，而你又師從凡事講求敏銳和備案的世界最佳偵探，那麼放鬆這兩個字幾乎就是某種違禁語，像是在父母面前不能罵髒話的那種感覺。

  也許是這個房間的味道，又也許是他身邊的人，這是從他出生到現在少數他能由衷感到安全的地方。因為這個男人是如此擅長釋出善意，在他還是一隻懵懂小獸時便將他擁入懷中。

  他轉頭看向他的男朋友，Wayne家大少，神奇男孩現任夜翼，這本該是個溫柔淺捲的時刻，講些無傷大雅不觸碰雙方逆鱗的垃圾話和肉麻兮兮的調情，結果他的男朋友，現在正在滑‧手‧機。

  是怎樣有什麼事這麼急一定要現在回嗎？阿卡姆集體越獄了逆？Jason知道阿卡姆的犯人都還好好待在他們的房裡不然他也會收到通知，還有Grayson那螢幕花花綠綠的看起來就不是什麼正經事。

  一股不爽油然而生，倒不是他覺得自己需要什麼事後安慰啥的，而是雙方爽玩就轉身滑手機，那幹嘛不去買個飛機杯泡在熱水裡打一打就好了何必找個人呢？Jason掀起蓋在身上的薄被準備去拿自己的褲子，Dick卻在他起身的那一刻就攫住他的手腕。

  「你要走了？」Dick眨著他湛藍的眼睛無辜地問。

  啊，這雙眼睛真好看，Jason在心中感嘆，他不否認他和Grayson交往這回事，視覺真的站了一定份量。畢竟誰能拒絕Grayson的藍眼睛呢？在他這麼看著的當下又覺得自己快硬了。

  忍住啊Jason Todd，別這麼不爭氣你剛剛還在氣他呢！Jason對自己信心喊話。

  「沒啊就，反正也沒事先走了。」Jason盡量平淡冷靜地說，他才不想讓人知道他吃一支手機的醋。

  不過Dick才是兩人之中擅長解讀情緒的那個，他把手機放到床頭櫃上，笑著握上了Jason的老二，在他頸間呼著氣說：「來吧，第二輪。」

  Jason還是屈服於慾望之下。

  ***

  原本這只是個極為不重要的，生活插曲。誰沒和男朋友在性事上有點嫌隙啊！更何況這個時代，人人多少都有點網路成癮或手機成癮啦，反正打打鬧鬧講開也好不了了之也罷，日子總要過的。

  「我說……Grayson你在衝三小？」Jason隔著頭罩看著他的男朋友在高譚的夜裡樂不思蜀的玩手機。螢幕光映照在Grayson臉上，背景是高譚的破屋頂，要是配上適合的音樂無疑能成為一部合格的恐怖片。

  不是說Jason非要剝奪Dick對手機的愛好，說真的義警本身也不是什麼健康人生的標竿，沈迷點小東西對他們來說簡直不值一提，但重點是，他們在盯哨耶！

  「你如果不想跟我組隊你現在可以去找蝙蝠崽了，」Jason冷冷地說，「我保證我今天晚上不會殺人，你不用在這裡盯著我。」

  「欸欸欸欸沒有——，」Dick立刻關掉手機螢幕把它塞回緊身衣上，討笑著拉著Jason的手，「Dami今天跟著Bruce呢！我是自願跟你組隊的啊。」

  「你，在夜巡的時候，玩手機，」Jason甩開他的手，不客氣地指著他，「什麼東西讓你沉迷成這樣？」

  「沒有啦，」Dick沒有正面回答Jason的問題，雖然Jason也不是真的想知道答案，但Dick的迴避令他狐疑。Jason瞇起眼，正在心底揣摩著要如何套他的話才能弄清他在搞什麼，Dick卻指著港口的方向，「Cobblepot的船到了。」

  紅頭罩看著夜翼隱匿在黑暗中的身影，嘖了一聲才跟上去。

  腎上腺素與疲倦讓Jason在端了企鵝人的走私軍火後再度把這件事拋諸腦後，然後他們回到了Jason的安全屋，仗著年輕身強體壯來了好幾發。

  有二就有三。

  夜翼和紅頭罩雙雙躲在裝集箱後面，機槍發射的達達聲和子彈擊中鐵皮屋頂的叮叮聲交織在身後，情況看似危及但這簡直就像是他們的日常配樂一樣。他甚至都能一邊想著如何逃出生天一邊在心裡邊點歌詞給這雜亂無章聲音。他迅速思忖了一套方案準備和夜翼討論，一回頭卻發現夜翼背靠在裝集箱上姿勢舒服得彷彿那是他家沙發一樣，低著頭就著倉庫中昏暗的燈泡光，滑手機。

  「Dick Grayson你到底在搞什麼？！」Jason終於忍不住爆發了，什麼方案全都不重要，反正位置也早就暴露了他吼得再大聲也沒差，配著子彈聲意外地顯得更氣勢磅礡。

  夜翼的情感接收器卻好像突然失靈了一樣，只是抬頭看了一眼紅頭罩然後說，「小翅膀，穿著制服不可以叫名字啦。」

  紅頭罩此刻怒火奔騰，而夜翼好像還嫌不夠似的在手機上滑著，啵啵啵的可愛音效在槍林彈雨中不知怎麼的特別突出，挑動著紅頭罩的神經。他一槍打爆了倉庫的供電系統，倉庫瞬間暗了下來，在一片漆黑中他試圖奪過夜翼的手機。顯然夜翼對外界的敏銳度比紅頭罩想得更高，他矯健地閃過紅頭罩的攻勢然後丟出閃光彈，動作行雲流水一氣呵成，接著拿出短棍開始攻擊。

  紅頭罩一槍一個準地射擊敵方的膝蓋和腳板，在一陣哀號中朝夜翼吼道：「我跟你那支破手機沒玩！你做愛玩手機、盯哨玩手機、你他媽連被敵人攻擊都玩你不要命啦！」

  「我才沒有在做愛的時候玩！」夜翼大聲辯解，彷彿怕別人不知道他們倆在做愛一樣，他一個掃腿絆倒兩個敵人，然後一人一棍敲暈他們，「那明明是事後！」

  當羅賓和紅羅賓到現場打算收尾時，他們見到的是滿地歪倒但未綑綁的黑幫份子，還有互相固定住彼此在地上糾纏扭動嚷嚷著的夜翼和紅頭罩。

  「天啊我沒期待要看到他們現場打炮。」紅羅賓看著這個游離於十八禁與非十八禁的畫面喃喃道。

  「你現在知道和他們組隊的痛苦了吧。」羅賓面無表情地說。

  紅頭罩輕車熟路地摸進夜翼放手機的暗袋，動作曖昧的紅羅賓以為自己的前任要扯下夜翼的褲子，但沒有，他只是拿出手機然後盡可能一邊固定住夜翼一邊阻止他的干擾滑開他手機的圖形鎖。

  「嘿那是我的隱私！」夜翼的頭在紅頭罩的大腿之間。

  「從你在事後還有任務中滑手機的時候就已經不是了！」紅頭罩衝他吼回去，還在事後兩字加重語氣。

  「他們真當我們不存在對吧！」紅羅賓絕望地說。

  「恭喜你大聲說出事實的能力又更進一步了。」羅賓一臉麻木地說。

  由於夜翼關掉手機螢幕前就在玩這個遊戲，紅頭罩一打開就看到一個線條簡單、用色平實的青蛙，坐在一張桌子前面吃東西。

  一勺又一勺，好像那碗東西真的有多好吃一樣。

  「你為了一隻青蛙在任務中分心！」紅頭罩揚高他的語調。

  「他不是一隻青蛙！」夜翼作出意義不明的宣告。

  他們兩個名義上的弟弟已經開始綑綁周圍的罪犯們並且試圖忽略他們。夜翼趁紅頭罩震驚時鑽出他的腿間想搶回手機，但紅頭罩拉開了兩人之間的距離。他想砸了夜翼的手機，真的，如果可以，他也想砸開夜翼的腦袋看看裡面到底是什麼構造。 **什麼叫他不是一隻青蛙他就是一隻青蛙！** 紅頭罩憤怒地戳了那隻還在吃的青蛙，然後一個小視窗跳了出來。

  視窗上寫著Jason。

  紅頭罩看著這個視窗愣了兩秒，然後怒火更盛。他大概懂這是什麼遊戲，反正就是寵物遊戲一類的給吃給睡給玩，然後幫寵物取名字。現在他男朋友為了一個取了他名字的寵物各種沈迷，沈迷到乾脆忽略男朋友真身的存在。紅頭罩揮舞著夜翼的手機吼著：「這明明是Damian芥末醃黃瓜綠你為什麼要取我的名字！」

  Damian聽到這句話壓下心中想衝過去打人的衝動。認真就輸了，他在心中告誡自己。這對蠢貨情侶就是有本事自己吵架把其他人都拖下水。

  「不取你的名字難道要取Damian嗎？」夜翼總算奪回自己的手機，檢查著自己手機的邊邊角角，仔細得像是怕自己的兒子被磕著碰著一樣。

  不你不能取我的名字，羅賓把注意力集中在手中的事情上，已經有一個氪星寶寶把他手機裡的青蛙取叫Damian了，這隻青蛙只能有一個被叫Damian，如果有第二個他就要去人道毀滅第二隻手機了。

  「你想把Damian養在手機裡？」紅頭罩衝過去打算揍夜翼一拳。

  現在誰敢說我脾氣不好？Damian冷漠地想，如果我真的脾氣不好早就過去打人了。不遠處的紅羅賓用憐憫的眼神看著他，連多米諾面具都遮不住他的憐憫。羅賓很想叫他收回他的憐憫，但不行，因為自己真的需要這個。

  這個晚上，夜翼跟紅頭罩該摸的地方都摸了，但誰都沒打到砲。Jason氣烘烘地跑到Kori的飛船上臭著臉表示該出任務了，他近期內都不想看到Grayson那張蠢臉跟他的蠢青蛙。

  Dick回到家，發現他的小翅膀像是旋風過境般地掃過了他的公寓。他的麥片庫存被他全部丟掉，考慮到他對食物的執念，他覺得Jason八成把麥片捐到孤兒院或什麼地方了；被丟掉的還有他的內褲和保險套，典型紅頭罩表達憤怒的方式，經歷過這麼多次大吵小吵，他已經不會再覺得這是分手的訊號了。

  看著他空蕩蕩的食物櫃，Dick想起他第一次在自己公寓捕捉到小知更鳥的情景。那個穿著紅帽T的瘦弱男孩頭髮滴著高譚帶來的雨水倔強地蜷曲在他的沙發上，Dick很熟悉那個表情，那是他過去也常在鏡子中看見的，和蝙蝠俠吵架過後會有的委屈與憤怒。他想小羅斌應該是真的無處可去，畢竟自己和他的關係也沒很好，他還沒原諒Bruce擅自把自己的代號送出去呢！他拿下臉上的多米諾面具，小羅賓一言不發地瞪著他，好像夜翼只要表現出一絲拒絕，他就會立刻調頭就走。大夜翼嘆了口氣，走到廚房吧檯那朝小羅賓招招手，小羅賓一臉警戒地跳下沙發，雨水在沙發上印出一塊深色的痕跡。他在沉默中弄了碗麥片放到年輕繼任者的面前，一碗給自己。

  小男孩鼓起臉頰不滿地說：「我不是來找你吃飯的。」

  Dick好脾氣地笑笑，扔了條毛巾給他，「我知道，但我餓了，就當作是陪我？」

  Jason看著他，好像在評估這麼做的風險。Dick盡量不去想Jason是不是在懷疑自己或在食物中下毒。考慮到Jason的出生，他真的有可能產生這樣的顧慮。

  最後Jason可能找到了某種說服自己接受名義上長兄好意的理由，Dick沒問過那是什麼理由，他只是耐心的等，然後Jason拿起湯匙，一口一口地吃起碗裡的食物。

  那是Dick第一次見到Jason吃飯的模樣，帶著一絲小心翼翼一絲專注與一絲崇敬，彷彿吃飯本身就是件值得投入全部注意力的事。在物質豐厚的年代已經很少有人這麼做了，但或許，對街頭的孩子來說，食物的存在依舊可貴。

  Dick滑開自己的手機，Jason蛙依然在那個小小的樹洞中吃東西，年幼知更鳥的映象立刻重疊了上去。他垂下眼簾會心一笑，Jason無法理解他對遊戲的沉迷，卻不知道能讓夜翼沉迷的從來就只有名為紅頭罩的癮。

  Dick用自己的指紋打開公寓中的暗櫃，紅頭罩的槍依然整齊地擺在裡面。他能想像Jason到時候藉口拿武器回來找他和好。他會在沙發上看著Jason坐在地板上，光裸的小腿曲線在燈光下顯得優美而旖旎，他會拿起槍油保養武器，就和Jason蛙削木頭的表情如出一轍，專注，純淨。

  他買了新的食物和道具幫Jason蛙放入背包，然後走入浴室思考著要準備什麼等Jason回來等他氣消。

  看著滿屋子Jason從世界各地寄來的明信片，他覺得他應該把這個遊戲推薦給Roy。依他和Jason的相處模式，或許能成功讓小翅膀知道這個遊戲的有趣。

  Dick哼著歌，把遊戲連結傳給了Roy。


End file.
